


Mission Failure

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Dark fluff, Dark!Jesse McCree - Freeform, Dark!Overwatch, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, There's rape, balance i guess, but there's dark fluff at least, sad thoughts, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Jesse won't let you feel bad for yourself after another failed mission. In fact, he doesn't like the fact that you're ignoring him to throw a pity party for yourself. Lucky for you, the cowboy knows just how to cheer you up.





	Mission Failure

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had writer's block lately, and I've just been disappointed in anything I've been putting out. Luckily, my followers on Tumblr won't let me feel bad for myself and the amazing [TrashQueenNSFW](https://trashqueennsfw.tumblr.com) sent me a prompt/thought that I had to do and put out for everyone.
> 
> So, please enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> **PROMPT**  
>  _Okay but like McCree, Gabe, Hanzo or Reinhardt or any of them would prolly punish you good for saying such mean stuff about yourself. Food for thought. ♡_

Failure. 

That’s all you were. Just a failure.

A walking failure that's just waiting to happen. 

You couldn’t shake these thoughts as you returned to base after your fourth failed mission in a row. Stepping off the dropship, you didn’t bother to greet anyone and ignored a certain cowboy calling your name. Opting instead to immediately make your way to your room once you stepped off the platform. 

Jesse McCree didn’t even try to hide his scowl as you brushed him off. You knew better than anyone that he didn't like being ignored and yet you still decided not to pay him any heed. So, he decided to do the reasonable thing and follow you.

He didn’t try to hide it either, you could hear those spurs right behind you and that only made you want to reach your room faster. You didn’t want to deal with him right now, not while you felt like the biggest mistake in the world. Still, he’s persistent in his pursuit and quickly caught up as you reached your room.

“Hey, what’s gotten into you,” he asks, grabbing your wrist just as you were about to open the door. You don’t say anything as you try and pull your arm away while fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. All you wanted was to be alone, and the last person you wanted to see was in your face complaining about his problems. 

“Answer me, goddamit!” 

“I’m a failure,” you cry, as the tears you were holding back suddenly spill forth. Surprised at your sudden outburst, Jesse quickly drops your hand, and you bring it up to your face to wipe the tears away as you continue, “I c-can’t do anything right. People d-die because of my fuck-ups.” 

“Aw, darlin,” he says as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his chest, petting your head as you cry into his sarape. As much as he loved to see you cry, it damn near broke his heart when he knew he wasn’t the reason for your tears. After a few more seconds, he pulled you away, his metal hand coming to wipe a tear from your face. “How about we go on inside, and I can run a warm bath for ya?”

Nodding your head you turn around and scan your hand on the pad next to the door, and sniffle as the two of you walk in. If it were any other day, you’d turn around and try to stop him from following you inside. However, you weren’t up to it today, and you didn’t resist when he grabbed your hand and led you towards the small bathroom. Only letting you go so he could begin to fill the tub. 

You turned around, facing the sink instead and close your eyes when you see your reflection. You didn’t want to see yourself now, not like this. Not when your eyes are puffy and red from crying and your face portraying the events of today. 

You began to undress as he shut the water off. However, no sooner had you taken off your shirt when you felt his back on yours. Keeping your eyes downcast, you didn’t bother moving when he placed his hands on your hips.

“Ya ignoring me again, sweetheart?” he says against your ear, a twinge of annoyance in his voice as his hands travel slowly up your sides, making a shiver run through you. He stops when he reaches under your breasts and then moves back around to unclasp your bra, quickly tossing it to the side before placing his hands back on your chest. 

Fighting back the urge to cry again, you shake your head before responding, “Please, not today, Jesse.”

He groans at the sound of his name, hips grinding into your backside, giving slow kisses that trail from your ear to neck. His hands now knead your breasts, fingers pinching and pulling on your nipples as they harden to stiff peaks. 

You close your eyes and bite your bottom lip, trying to ignore the feeling of his bulge growing against you with every further press of his hips into your ass. 

“Stop,” you whine as you move your hands to his wrists and try to pull him away.

“I bet your pussy’s already soaked for me,” he says, breathing heavily against your skin. The lust in his voice has you whimpering softly, and you can’t deny his statement when you feel your underwear begin to dampen with need. 

He looks in the mirror and frowns when he realizes that your eyes are closed. “Open your eyes, darlin. Lemme look at ya while I prove that you’re not as big a failure as ya think ya are.”

Slowly, you open them, and you loudly swallow as you took in the bruised and beaten top half of your body. With Jesse's eyes meeting yours through the reflection, he lets his metal hand wander south; your hand still holding on tightly to his wrists, and he chuckles at the goosebumps that he feels appear beneath his lips while leaving you another mark.

At this point, you can’t remember which marks are his and which are from battle as his hand slips in the inner waistband of your pants. You only let go of his arm quickly and unbutton your pants. You’ve barely made it the zipper before you feel a cold digit glide along your clit.

“Jesse,” you moaned softly as his finger continued easily sliding along your bundle of nerves. The contrast of temperatures from his hand to your body had you pushing your ass against his cock. 

“That’s right,” he says, his other hand now roughly groping your breast, pulling small mewls and whines out of you. “You’re such a little slut for me, ain’t ya?”

You try to deny it and shake your head, but one look in the mirror and you know he’s right. You may only be half-dressed, but with the way your body is flushed and arched for him, you might as well be completely naked. As his hand shifts inside your pants to better access your slit, you remember to unzip them and tug them down until they fall carelessly to the ground.

“It’s good to see ya so cooperative for once,” he mumbles against your skin. His fingers find your entrance, and a couple of seconds later, a small buzzing noise emanates from below. You let out a whine. He chuckles darkly as his digits dance around your entrance, slowly inserting his finger up to the first knuckle before pulling it back out. 

He continues like this for a bit, not giving you nearly enough as his thumb rubs circles lazily against your nub.

“Ya wanna cum, darlin?”

You quickly nod your head and whine when he pulls his hand completely out of your panties, taking the growing pleasure in your core away. He brings the metal fingers up to your lips, and you lock eyes with him in the mirror as you obediently open your mouth. You try to ignore his smug smirk as he enters your mouth, and he doesn’t make it easier by leaving the vibrating function on, making your mouth fill with spit as you begin to suck on the metal.

“Ya gotta earn the right to cum, sugar,” Jesse says while catching his breath as he watches a sliver of drool slip out our mouth. Plunging his fingers even deeper into your throat, groaning loudly at the sound of you gagging around him. “How ‘bout I give ya a mission? One I know, ya can’t fail.”

You manage to cock your eyebrows at him in question, and he finally stops the vibrations to pull out your mouth. The metal shines in the reflection of the bathroom light, and you try and catch your breath as a thick string of saliva companies it.

“What,” you ask him, your voice slightly hoarse from his abuse. “What are you talking about?”

Suddenly, you yelp when his metal hand and comes around and grabs you by your hair, pulling you roughly against him to place a sloppy, wet kiss on your cheek, before suddenly slamming you down on next to the sink. 

The impact has you groan in agony as the taste of copper invades your mouth, and you feel your head pounding in your ears. You should have known something was off and cursed yourself internally as you tried to gain focus back in your vision. 

Jesse McCree was never one to be kind to you, much less let you cry into his treasured serape, before making you come. You’d been feeling so sorry for yourself that you’d ignored all the red flags.

“Now,” McCree says, straightening up and practically ripping your underwear off before kicking your legs open to stand between them. You hear the clinking of his belt buckle as he undoes his pants. “Your mission is to make me cum.”

His voice sounded distant as your vision slowly returned, however, you found that opening your eyes to the bright light makes your head throb even more. Still, you were able to open them at least halfway, only to see the reflection of your bloodied face in the mirror, not unlike what you had seen today.

A deep cut ran along your eyebrow; blood quickly spilled from it and down your face.

Jesse ran his hands down your back; his flesh hand scratched marks down your skin until he finally reached the small of your back. You cried out his name as he roughly grabbed a handful of your ass in each hand, and he bucked his hips against you once more. This time, however, there was no material holding his cock back, and you could feel the precum on the tip as it ground against your slit.

“Ya see darlin,” he says, stopping to whistle as he spread your cheeks, admiring your dripping cunt, still wet from just a few minutes ago. “I don’t much like being ignored.”

You let out another yelp as his metal hand suddenly came down to deliver a swift strike to your ass. Instantly, you regretted making any sound, as the noises pounded in your head. You were all too aware now of how loud everything suddenly was in the small room.

“And the way you just brushed me off when I tried to say hello? Well now, that just really hurt my feelings.”

Another sharp blow to the other cheek had your vision becoming cloudy again as you let out another cry.

“Plus, the way ya called yourself a failure just broke my heart.”

“You don’t have a heart, you crazy fuck,” you said through sobs now wracking your body.

Jesse tsk'd, and he took his hat off, laying it next to you as he held his cock with one hand, gathering up the wetness from your cunt, while the other slowly rubbed the small of your back in a comforting motion. The feeling made you physically nauseous, and you tried to slowly get up, only for your hand to slip on your blood.

“Now, darlin. Why would you go and say something mean like that?” The hand on your back moves down and spreads a cheek as he begins to push against your entrance. He lets out a small pant before starting to push his cock inside.

You muster all the strength you have and try to move your hips away from him. However, a hard squeeze your ass had you temporarily cease your movements, and he continued to slowly stretch your walls, chuckling at the whines and begs to stop until he finally hilted.

He threw his head back and groaned your name loudly as your walls clenched tightly around his thick girth. 

“Shit, you’re fuckin’ tight right now. It’s like you’re begging me to cum in ya,” Jesse says breathlessly as he slowly began to pull out, only to slowly push back in. 

“I-I can’t,” you say, choking on your words as his cock knocks against your cervix. Your body’s in agony, and you don’t know what’s worse, the throbbing in your head, or the throbbing of your walls as he continuously stretched you with every drive of his hips. “Please, it hurts. It’s too much.”

“Come on, sweetheart. You can do it. You can do it for Daddy,” he says, rolling his hips against yours for a few seconds before beginning to thrust at a slow yet rough pace. 

You open your mouth to protest and shake your head and regret it instantly as the motion makes you dizzy. You catch a glimpse of a wicked smile on his face when he pulls a loud groan out of you. He moves both his hands back onto your ass, and let out another satisfied sigh as he spreads them, completely enraptured at the way you stretch around him.

“Fuck, ya look so good for me like this. But how about we change it up a bit,” Jesse said before slowing down. You don’t want to ask what his plans are, so you opt to relax in the small break he allows you when he pulls out. 

He bends down for a second to pull your leg out from your pants and then lifts it, placing it on the counter next to you.

“Do me a favor, darlin’,” he says while grabbing one of your arms to wrap behind your knee and pull it up towards you, forcing you to spread yourself even further for him as you hold the limb in place. “Keep that right there.”

You thought he couldn’t humiliate you any further as he forced himself back inside your warmth. 

“That’s it. That’s so much better,” Jesse groaned and resumed his previous pace. 

You slowly began to tune out his praises and insults as he continued his assault on your body. His hands touched and groped at whatever he could to get a reaction out of you. 

Finally, his thrusts begin to get more shallow, and his flesh hand finds its way back into your hair, entwining his fingers back into the threads, and making you wail as he pulled you back. The new position now forced you to stand on the ball of one foot, while you kept your other leg on the counter trying to balance your weight on it as he bucks into you. 

“Look at yourself,” he says, licking the sweat off your neck, and you do. 

The image in the mirror terrifies you. You’re covered in sweat and blood, the hair that’s isn't wrapped in Jesse's hand is hanging in front of your face, mouth hanging open as you struggle for air while crying out in pain.

“You look so dolled up for me,” he coos and lets go of your hair to wrap an arm around your waist, reaching out a hand to grab and knead at your breast. His metal hand then comes around to your front as well, and you let out a choked sob as the buzzing starts up again. 

Instinctively, you begin to roll your hips on his cock, and it earns you a nip on your neck.

“You’re bleeding for me,” he says, rapidly plunging inside you. “Crying for me.”

You feel the leg you’re standing on beginning to weaken, and you reach and arm around to hug at his neck. You’d rather give him what he wants than be pushed face first into the counter again.

“J-Jesse,” you say, tears mixing into the blood as they both roll off your ace.

Soon the feeling of unwanted pleasure builds quickly in your core as he holds your clit between his middle and index fingers, the buzzing sensations from both sides slowly drive you crazy as it picks up in intensity.

The sound of his name has him finally tipping over the edge, and he bites down hard on your neck as he cums. That final pain on your neck has you tipping over with him, and you’re not sure if you’re dizzy from the pleasure or the loss the loss of blood. He lazily pumps the last of his seed inside, while peppering kisses up and down your neck, praising at what a good job you did.

Regardless, your body slumps over, and you’ve never been more grateful to have McCree holding you. He keeps you upright as your arms dangle uselessly by your side, head tilted back into his neck as you watch him come down from his high. 

Your thighs twitch, and your walls pulse around his cock when he pulls out. You can’t help the groan that leaves your lips as you watch his seed seep out of you and onto the bathroom mat.

“Shit, darlin,” he says, bending down for a bit to pick to grab your legs and cradle you in his arms. He sits down on the closed toilet seat and adjusts you on his lap so that you’re straddling him. 

You let out another whimper when your mound brushes against his half-hard cock, scared that he might want to go another round. He pets the back of your head and shushes you.

“It’s alright, sugar. I just gotta refill the bath.”

Your eyelids are heavy, and you try to stay awake as his natural heat surrounds your aching body and quickly soothes you. The feel of his heart beating against your chest is comforting, and it’s almost easy to forget how brutal he can be when he’s upset. 

He begins to talk about something; you’re not quite sure what though, and you mumble out a half-hearted response. His deep laughter makes you wrap your arms around him, and you begin to cry again.

You don’t know why. It’s probably a mixture of everything that’s happened today. The failure that you are. The assault from the man that you’re currently clinging to. The fact that no matter what you do you’ll never be able to shake the thoughts of worthlessness in your mind.

Soon, Jesse stands up, and you wrap your legs around him, leaving him no choice but to get into the tub with you. It’s small, and the water overflows with the two of you, but you don’t care as he takes a washcloth and begins to rub slow circles on your back. Everything hurts, but as the warm water continues to envelop you, you slowly loosen your hold on him.

Finally, you pull away enough to face him. You’re sure your eyes are still red and puffy, and your brain is still throbbing inside your skull from earlier. However, you don’t flinch as he brings the washcloth to your face. Instead, you prefer to stare back into his deep brown eyes and memorize every crease on his face as he smiles down at you.

“What is it,” he asks, dabbing the cloth against the fresh wound on your head, making you wince.

“It’s nothing,” you mumble and he leans down to place a slow kiss against your chapped lips. He doesn’t seem to mind and instead lets out a heavy sigh. The same one he makes whenever he forces himself inside you, and even though your body is running hot, you can’t help but shiver when you hear it. 

“Ya know,” he says, resting his forehead against yours, “You did do one thing right today.”

Closing your eyes, you let him run his tongue along the seam of your lips. His cruelty and lust are insatiable, and you don’t want to think about the feeling of his cock hardening once again between your bodies.

“What’s that,” you ask as his metal hand comes from around and grasps your neck, making your eyes open wide when he begins to squeeze softly.

“You completed my mission.” His softness in his eyes is quickly replaced with malice, and you reach out to pull at his wrist as you slowly begin to lose oxygen.

"I think that deserves a reward. Don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other prompts sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
